pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pokeumans Stories
This is a copy of a directory (which can be found HERE) made by spoonerdog123 and organized by the number of chapters in the story. There’s a flagging on oneshot, discontinued, hiatus, and completed stories as well. "If you wish to search for a story name, for instance “CAKE” : 1. Hold ‘Ctrl’ (Control) on the keyboard, or Command on Mac. 2. Still holding down that button, push ‘F’ 3. A search bar should appear somewhere on the screen. Type the name of the story. 4.Press Enter. Voila! You just found your story! To search for stories by which ones are Discontinued or on Hiatus, type "DISCONTINUED" and "HIATUS" and press Enter repeatedly to scroll through those stories. For when searching for Oneshot, and/or Completed story's check the''' '''"Oneshot Stories"' '''and "Completed Stories" section's of this Wikia page respectively. Now, if there are mistakes on this list, or it's become out of date PLEASE update this page so that it can be fixed! '''Also, if you have a story that’s a direct follow on to another of your stories, please add that information in brackets next to the listing for your story.' One last thing: Links are for the first chapter of each story. If you want people to follow your story, you need to put links to your previous, first, and next chapters in your story. To do that, go to the chapter you want to link to, and copy the link on the page your next chapter is on. Go to the chapter you want to put the link on, click 'Edit', and copy and paste the link into the description. Some websites will even let you take words or sentences and turn them into links. On with.... THE DIRECTORY! The Original Story: The Story that Started Everything 'Stories' that honestly can't be classified as stories: *Frozen Reflections (Comic) [link] *Genre Switch (writing guide) [link] *Just Another Story (parody, leaves group rules flailing in the dust) [link] *Red Moon (Comic) [link] *Troll Pokéumans Story (exactly what it says on the tin – oneshot) [link] Things with sequels *Ares/Allegro/Artemis (23, 15, and 8 chapters respectively) – Three parts of a trilogy (listed in the order that they’re meant to be read) [link], [link] and [link] Ares and Allegro are COMPLETE, Artemis is on HIATUS *Austin’s Story [link] COMPLETE - the sequel is Discovery [link] *Toasty (25) [link] COMPLETE - the sequel is Here We Go Again (22) [link] *Victini Project Trilogy (15) [link] Book One is COMPLETE 'ONESHOT Stories' * Holly and the Snivy [link] Oneshot (though broken into two parts) - COMPLETE *Marvik and MSN: To Save A Life [link] Oneshot - COMPLETE * Pokéumans Funeral Song [link] Oneshot - COMPLETE * Pokéuman Logic [link] Oneshot - COMPLETE * Pokéumans Mini Story [link] Oneshot - COMPLETE * Sharp as Scissors: Secret Santa [link] ' Oneshot - COMPLETE' * Sick Day [link] ' Oneshot - COMPLETE' * Silence [link] ' Oneshot - COMPLETE' 'Stories with ONE chapter:' * Ancestor’s Past: Covert Operations [link] * Apocalypse [link] * Brainwashed (Prologue + First Chapter) [link] * Caleb le Squirtle [link] * The Change of a Lifetime [link] * Child of the Volcano [link] * Christina the Pokéuman [link] * Claws of Fire [link] * Electric Eccentric [link] * Everlasting Hope [link] * Fate of Lunatic Phantasm [link] * Feral [link] * A Grassy Life [link] * Hatikvah [link] * In the Shadow of the Reich [link] * Joe’s Story [link] * The Kids in Class E10 [link] * Lost Legacy [link] * Mike and Mark [link] DISCONTINUED, unless I’m very wrong * Mobius Strip Project: Agent Mentality [link] (in the same timeline as Mobius Strip Project: TTDRT, but is NOT a direct sequel to it) * My Pokéumans Story [link] * A New Life (Prologue + First Chapter) [link] * The New Kid [link] Likely to be DISCONTINUED * On Her Majesty’s Secret Service… (Part 1 of 3 is up) [link] * One Thing A Clone Can’t Replace (Intro only) [link] * Peter – The Anthro Skarmory [link] * Pokéumans (Kingbowser – title unknown – prologue only) [link] HIATUS * Pokéumans (Spyrofreak – title unknown – prologue only) [link] * Pokéuman: Claire’s Story [link] * Pokéumans – My Real Story [link] * Pokéumans: Renee [link] * Pokéumans – Sharks on Land [link] * Pokéuman Story (Part 1 and Part 2 of Chapter One are up) [link] * The Rescuer [link] * Restless Wanderer: Pokéumans [link] * Rockygalade Pokéuman TF [link] * Season of Grass [link] * Spark and the Pokéumans [link] * The Slumbering Soldier [link] * TDSoL Special [link] * The Ultimate Team [link] * Unseen Secrets [link] * An Unnamed Pokéuman Story (no, seriously) [link] * A Vulpixian Venture [link] * Of Wind and Fire [link] 'Stories with TWO chapters: ' *AB’s Tale [link] *Andrew the Snivy [link] *Amber’s Journey [link] *Blade of Havoc [link] *Blazing Friendship [link] *Big Things Come in Small Pokeballs [link] *Changing Colours [link] *Character Select [link] *Dark Harbor [link] *A Dragon's Fate [link] *Fly By [link] *I'm Coming Home [link] *Lucian's Tale [link] *The Misadventures of Omicron Squad [link] *Mobius Strip Project: TTDRT [link] (in the same timeline as Mobius Strip Project: Agent Mentality, but is NOT a direct sequel to it) *Nature's Prodigy [link] *One Spark [link] *Overwhelming Darkness [link] *Quarantine [link] *The Quest [link] *A Silent Hound's Cry [link] *Life's Illusions [link] *Project 373-K [link] *Shadow Grip [link] *The Two Faced Pokéuman [link] *Virtuoso [link] Stories with THREE chapters: ' *Altered Reality [link] *Aura Force [link] *The Azure Inferno [link] *Blade of Havoc [link] *Blazing Madness [link] *A Bugging Notion [link] *Clued [link] *Consider The Following [link] *Francis the Ditto [link] *The Illusion of Reality [link] *Journey of a New Life [link] *Mark’s Story [link] *Military Dog [link] *Moonlight [link] *My Pokéuman Story [link] *A Pokéumans Curse [link] *Richie’s Rage [link] *Shellder [link] *Sins of the Father [link] *Subject III’s Story [link] *Swamped! [link] *Temperamental Singularity [link] *The Tusked Warrior [link] *The Unexpected Life [link] *V2 [link] *Wickham Heights Pokéumans Base [link] 'Stories with FOUR chapters: ' *Absolute [link] *Alex’s Adventure [link] *Alien Angel: An Earthling’s Story [link] *Bowser the Blaziken [link] *For Lack of a Better Name [link] *Mind Games [link] *Jack’s Ordeal [link] (in the same timeline as Sparkler, but is NOT a direct sequel to it) *The Organization Within [link] *The Power of Darkness [link] *The Purple Serpent [link] *The Shadow Within [link] *Sparkler [link] (in the same timeline as Jack's Ordeal, but is NOT a direct sequel to it) *The Survivalist [link] *Subject 127 [link] *The Thieving Arrow [link] *skydancer121's Pokeumans [link] 'Stories with FIVE chapters: ''' *Andrew The Pokéuman [link] *C– Sealed in Another Body [link] *Iron Ghosts [link] *Maxing the Lucario [link] *Pokéumans Spinoff [link] *Ravagers [link] '''COMPLETE *Shadowy Beginnings [link] DISCONTINUED *Triple Days [link] *Unseen Secrets [link] 'Stories with SIX chapters: ' *Chosen [link] DISCONTINUED *Dick the Flygon [link] *Diverging Paths [link] *The Dual Transformation [link] *Icarus Memoirs [link] *Journey of the Two Brothers [link] *Flames of Destiny [link] *Twilight Warrior [link] *Sakato’s Mission [link] *Shape–Shifting [link] *Unspeakable Atrocities [link] *Well Grounded Confidence [link] *Dragon Life [link] 'Stories with SEVEN chapters: ' *Freeman’s Pokéumans Spinoff [link] *Illusion Master (technically seven and a half, but…) [link] *Messenger [link] *Mindwalker [link] COMPLETE *The Unwanteds [link] 'Stories with EIGHT chapters: ' *Bonding Souls [link] *The Coming of the Dragon [link] *Dark Side of Life [link] *Dark Mind [link] COMPLETE *The Dragon Arises [link] *Fire Trail [link] *A Fresh Start [link] *Hired Help [link] *IOU [link] *On the Other Side of the Cage [link] COMPLETE *Rogue Soul [link] *R–Typer [link] 'Stories with NINE chapters:' *Angel’s Story [link] *Anomaly [link] *A Lucario Story [link] 'Stories with TEN OR MORE chapters: ' *Blake’s Legend (14) [link] *Diana’s Disaster (13) [link] COMPLETE *Double X (13) [link] *Dragon Days (10) [link] *Dragon Island (29) [link] *Of Elegance and Grace (10) [link] *Fiery Resolve (54) [link] *The Hybrid Dragon (14) [link] *Lasting Storms (14) [link] *A Leap of Faith (13) [link] COMPLETE *Lightning Rift (12) [link] *Numb (30) [link] *One of Us (16) [link] *Raving Impossibilities (11) [link] COMPLETE *Rescue Number 301 (12) [link] COMPLETE *Room 181 (10) [link] *Shadows of the Mind (15) [link] *A Shell Feeling (11) [link] *Slicin and Dicin (10) [link] *Speed and Strength (19) [link] COMPLETE *The Original Pokeumans Story (20) http://fav.me/d2m842v link *Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans Story (36) https://nintenpedia.com/forum/blog/pokeumans-chapter-1.2449/ link 'COMPLETED Stories' *Ravagers [link] *Mindwalker [link] *Dark Mind [link] *On the Other Side of the Cage [link] *Diana’s Disaster (13) [link] *A Leap of Faith (13) [link] *Raving Impossibilities (11) [link] *Rescue Number 301 (12) [link] *Speed and Strength (19) [link]" Category:Storys Category:Lists